


Лазарь живет один день

by Leuvarden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Disabled Character, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Sex, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Meet the Family, Physical Disability, Romance, Slice of Life, They are so in love, i'm crying writing sobbing happily, untitled goose game but with swan
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuvarden/pseuds/Leuvarden
Summary: Лазарь ллеу Варден живет обычный день своей жизни: разбирает дела при администрации храма Цветка Закона, лечится от затяжной болезни, планирует храмовые интриги, спорит с венценосными родственниками. Город Беловодья, в свою очередь, живет своей хаотичной жизнью с праздниками из ниоткуда, храмовыми шествиями и эпидемией... подождите, откуда взялась эта эпидемия?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4
Collections: Seven Calamities of Baishui





	1. Кисло-сладкое утро

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into беларуская available: [Лазар жыве адзін дзень](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269044) by [Leuvarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuvarden/pseuds/Leuvarden)



> На гербе правящей семьи ллеу Варденов изображена дева верхом на виверне, поэтому их иногда называют господами-вивернами.  
> Число четыре символизирует смерть, так что Лазаря, третьего сына, принято называть «третьим старшим господином», а его младшего брата «третьим младшим господином»
> 
> Альбом с персонажами: https://vk.com/photo-159068631_457239728

Правящая семья ллеу Варденов обитает на южном берегу Лунного озера, в странном, нездешнего вида дворце Лии. Его стены из холодного камня вздымаются к облакам, загораживают небеса, раз за разом вступают в решительное противоречие со стихией: весной его затопляет полноводное озеро, зимой его засыпают снега с горы, и весь год его пытаются поколебать землетрясения. Но каменный дворец продолжает стоять уже шестьсот лет. Это первая из резиденций основательницы рода, Лии ллеу Варден, и он построен по образу ее дворца в Старом Свете.

Конечно, за каменным дворцом уже начинаются лучше приспособленные для жизни строения, так называемый «бумажный дворец»: много больших и малых дворцов, храмов, павильонов и чайных беседок обычной, рассчитанной на местную погоду и землетрясения архитектуры: узкие террасы, тонкие стены, легкие изогнутые крыши.

У Лазаря есть свой «малый павильон Журавлей» в бумажной части, но с самого чёрного года он обходится несколькими комнатами в каменном дворце Лии. Традиционная архитектура отличается приятной глазу полутенью, пустым и воздушным пространством без тяжелой мебели, прохладой и сквозняками — то есть всем тем, что требует мало усилий от здорового человека и все силы — у нездорового.

Он всегда просыпается ещё до шестой стражи, до летнего рассвета, до момента, когда проснутся птицы — наполовину по привычке, наполовину от того, что именно в это время по всему телу разливается холод, а тупая боль в костях становится особенно сильной.

После пробуждения бывает тяжело даже самостоятельно сесть, но это временное явление, маленькая ложь затяжной болезни. Лазарь знает, что ещё до рассвета он сможет как минимум стоять на ногах, а может быть, даже сможет ходить без трости. Важно напоминать себе об этом, особенно когда в уголках глаз наворачиваются слезы.

Он тянется к колокольчику на столике — совсем рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, — и чётки храма Цветка Закона на запястье кажутся тяжкой ношей, а пальцы совсем не чувствуют касание его металлической ручки. Боль в костях кажется невыносимой, от неё мир вокруг плывёт, ускользает, перед глазами мокрая пелена, а в ушах шум моря. Тихий, неровный звон созывает белых слуг, но Лазарь едва слышит его.

Двое слуг в белой одежде — Лазарь зовет их «синицами», раз уж никаких других имен у них нет, — появляются тут же. Они всегда дежурят у дверей, ожидая звонка в любой момент.

Они не кланяются, не смотрят в пол, не докладывают о своём появлении, а приступают сразу к делу. Их руки споро делают свою рутинную работу: раскрывают шторы высокого балдахина, бережно раскрывают слои одеял, помогают Лазарю сесть, закатывают рукава его ночной одежды, подносят ко рту пиалу с готовым отваром, первую из многих. Вкуса у лекарства нет, но хлопья порошка неприятно липнут к языку. Лекарство не растворяется в воде.

Слуги в белом растирают его руки и ноги, пока озноб не проходит, пока белая кожа не становится более человеческого цвета — возможно, все ещё немного бледного, но уж что есть. Боль отступает, слабеет, принимает другую форму: сменяется холодом, сменяется противным потягиванием в мышцах, сменяется слабостью.

Наконец, опираясь на заботливые руки, господин-виверна может встать с высокой кровати; ему помогают умыться, переодевают из домашних одежд в утренние, полуофициальные, приглушенного синего цвета, усаживают перед зеркалом. Расчёсывают длинные волосы — в них уже видны седые пряди, — но собрать их в причёску Лазарь не даёт, и лицо красить тоже не позволяет. Синицы не препятствуют — их работа помогать, а не указывать.

За это время солнце за окном успевает немного вылезти из-за горизонта, холодный ночной свет сменяется розовым. Видимо, будет ясный прохладный день.

— Хайтан уже пожаловал? — спрашивает Лазарь. — Прошу, позовите его, и можете быть свободны.

Лазарь хочет скрыть свой больной вид краской и пудрой — спрятать и синие тени под глазами, и вечный горячечный румянец на бесцветных щеках, и бледные следы от швов у виска — но пальцы едва сгибаются, не слушаются, а белым слугам такое доверять не хочется. Красить лицо — это каждое утро напоминать самому себе, кто Лазарь есть и каким он должен выглядеть для подданных. Такое никому постороннему нельзя доверить, только себе.

В Беловодье ленивый не знает, что третий старший господин-виверна перенёс белое поветрие. Этот недуг невозможно излечить до конца — но с помощью бесконечного упрямства и краски для лица Лазарю удалось убедить многих, что тот чёрный год прошёл если не бесследно, то хотя бы без заметных осложнений. Конечно, последствия злой болезни до сих пор с ним — хрупкие кости, слабое дыхание, медленная кровь. Это не прекращается, не лечится, не проходит — можно лишь ненадолго отогнать дисциплиной и лекарствами, а вылечить… может, когда-нибудь и удастся. Лазарь не загадывает наперёд.

— Третий старший господин-виверна, я, ваш синий слуга, прибыл и готов служить, — слышится от двери голос Хайтана.

В его устах даже уставные фразы звучат то как подначивание уличного смутьяна, то как смущенные оправдания нерадивого студента. Лазаря это до сих пор веселит, хотя за два года можно и привыкнуть.

— Проходи, — разрешает, отворачивается от зеркала, от нетронутых гребней и баночек с пудрой.

Внешне Хайтан не кажется особенно самоуверенным, но его присутствие невозможно игнорировать — так и ждёшь, что он скажет что-то веселое и оскорбительное, что-то не по уставу. Обучение в храме Цветка Закона и полтора года работы чиновником никак не сказалось ни на его внешнем облике, ни на выражении его лица. Он может каждый день брить голову по монашескому порядку, может носить придворные одежды цвета индиго и молитвенные чётки белого нефрита, может кланяться, изображать на лице смирение или благородную скуку — а все равно будет выглядеть как задиристый нарушитель порядка, который только и ищет, с кем бы всласть поругаться, или того лучше — подраться.

— Смею ли я спросить, как сегодня ваше здоровье, — спрашивает, замерев в низком поклоне, руки в молитвенном жесте у сердца.

Это не праздный вопрос: в худшие дни случается, что Лазарь не может подняться с высоких подушек, даже и с чужой помощью. Но худшие дни принадлежат осени и зиме, а сегодня хороший летний день.

— О, весьма приемлемо, — легкомысленно замечает господин-виверна, чинно сложив на коленях руки. — Не могу придумать никаких жалоб. Разве что… не знаю, как-то холодно. И ещё ноги меня не слушаются, а я желаю выйти на террасу жёлтых цветов. Поможешь мне?

У Лазаря есть привычка давать приказы так, будто он задает вопросы — но это все ещё приказы. В свою очередь, у Хайтана есть неслыханная вольность — пропускать некоторые приказы мимо ушей и действовать по своему разумению. Лазарь своими руками прописал это в контракте синего слуги; таким образом он надеялся защитить и окружающих, и самого себя от поспешных, жестоких приказов, которые может породить больной разум в особенно долгие ночи. Даже больная, виверна все ещё опасна.

Хайтан подходит, опускается перед ним на колени, берет ладони господина-виверны в свои, простые человеческие — они горячие, такие горячие, что Лазарь чуть не отдергивает пальцы, как от кипятка.

— Какая вам терраса, если у вас руки подобны холодной воде? — спрашивает Хайтан возмущённым шёпотом, хотя ничто не требует от него понижать голос.

Лазарь тоже говорит тише:

— Подобны воде? Мне показалось, они достаточно согрелись…

— И с чего вы выбрали тонкие одежды? — продолжает Хайтан. — Думаете, если солнце вышло, то тепло? Так то ложное впечатление, это в ваших покоях тепло, топят целыми днями. А я пока от храма до вас шёл, так уши и нос отморозил.

— Бедный, бедный Хайтан, — шутливо говорит Лазарь. — Вечно тебе приходится исправлять ошибки других слуг. Что бы я без тебя делал?

Греть одни только ладони кажется недостаточным, Лазарь хочет прижаться всем телом. Вставать тяжело, ноги едва слушаются, но это поправимо. Лазарь обхватывает шею синего слуги, просит: «Не соизволишь ли подняться?» — и Хайтан чуть смущенно соглашается, медленно встаёт с колен сам, придерживая господина-виверну за талию, не давая ему свалиться на пол слишком быстро. Даже если пол в спальне выстелен мягким ковром, неудачное падение будет опасно для хрупких костей.

Хайтан горячий, как печка, даже через несколько слоев одежды, и Лазарь цепляется за его воротник, но синяя ткань предательски скользит под бессильными пальцами — вопреки всем стараниям не может удержаться, медленно сползает вниз, на колени. А Хайтан решает не помогать сразу, позволяет своему господину мягко сползти на пол, спрашивает:

— И вы называете это «приемлемо»? «Приемлемо» — это когда вы не падаете, пытаясь обнять человека. Что себе позволяют ваши белые слуги?

— О, по правде, я их сам отпустил, — признаётся Лазарь, обнимая ноги своего синего слуги, запрокидывая голову, глядя снизу вверх. — Приемлемое самочувствие надо использовать, раз уж повезло его получить. Я хотел, чтобы меня касался ты, а не они.

— Я не силен в лекарском деле, — поспешно заявляет секретарь, а его щеки трогает румянец. Он пытается отойти, чтобы не возвышаться на господином-виверном так уж явно, но тот цепляется за край его одежды, не даёт резко двинуться. — Поэтому прошу, предупредите меня, если я… если по неосторожности коснусь вас недостаточно умело.

Уши у него становятся красными, и Лазарь улыбается, дразнит:

— О, лучше тебе быть осторожнее. Если насчитаю больше трёх синяков, то подвергну наказанию.

— Вы меня пугаете. Как я позволю себе оставить хоть один? В этом случае я с радостью накажу сам себя. Позвольте, я вас на руки возьму.

Хайтан подхватывает своего господина под спину, под колени, аккуратно несёт его несколько шагов, усаживает на кровать, спиной на высокие подушки. Развязывает пояса и завязки полуофициальных одеяний, раскрывает один за одним синюю парчу с узорчатыми рукавами, высокий ворот с жесткой вышивкой, видимые слои белого шелка, нижние одежды из мягкого хлопка.

Лазарь хотел бы забрать все тепло Хайтана себе, хотел бы закутаться в него как в драгоценную ткань. Он нетерпеливо прижимает ладони слуги к своей холодной коже, водит его ладонями к острым плечам, к шее, к лицу, отпускает, тянет Хайтана ближе.

— Господин-виверна, прошу, не… не будьте так поспешны, — просит Хайтан, склоняясь над Лазарем, пытаясь быстро избавиться от своей верхней одежды: форменной синей накидки, храмовых одежд под ней. — Нетерпение опасно.

— Ты мне ещё указывать будешь? — пытается пригрозить Лазарь, но в его голосе просьба.

Они замирают друг перед другом, встретившись взглядами. Лазарь любуется Хайтаном, его лицом с резкими чертами, а ещё больше — его неверящим, восхищённым выражением лица, расширенными зрачками.

— Прошу, — просит Лазарь, в меру сил сжимая пальцы партнера в своей бессильной руке, пытаясь переплести непослушные пальцы. — Прошу, Хайтан, прижмись уже губами к моему телу. Ты видишь, я сам не могу ни потянуться к тебе, ни вцепиться ногтями в твои плечи, ни обхватить твои бёдра ногами… Почему я вынужден просить?

— Прошу простить, но ваш недостойный слуга отвлёкся, поддался чувствам, — покаянно шепчет Хайтан, склоняясь к плечам господина, запечатляя влажный поцелуй на белой коже: один, другой, и ещё один. — Каждый раз, как вижу вас… — извиняющимся тоном продолжает он, его невозможно горячее дыхание щекочет тонкую кожу, а руки неторопливо и нежно блуждают: то огладят каждый позвонок, то нежно надавят у рёбер, то проведут по пояснице. — Каждый раз, когда вижу вас, не могу поверить, что подобная красота существует, что это взаправду происходит, что это не сон…

Сердце Лазаря бьется громко и часто, отдаётся в горле, вслед за каждым легким касанием с губ срывается едва слышный вздох — за собственным легким дыханием он едва ли слышит, что говорит слуга, но услышанное краем уха ему приятно. Он откидывает голову, пытается сказать что-то настолько же приятное, но не удаётся, губы становятся пересохшими, непослушными, а на ум приходят только разрозненные слова: пожалуйста, пожалуйста, продолжай.

Хайтан на мгновение разрывает объятия, выпрямляется, проверяя притихшего господина — все ли хорошо? — и снова замирает, с этим влюблённым выражением лица, которое Лазарь так любит и постоянно просит убрать.

— Почему ты так… почему же, — жалуется слабым голосом. — Не отвлекайся, прошу…

Вместо ответа Хайтан завороженно касается спутанных волос на его виске, убирает выбившиеся пряди с лица. Руки Хайтана блуждают на первый взгляд ненавязчиво, мягко, задумчиво, но действуют все более настойчиво — водят по животу, по косточкам бёдер, проводят от основания члена до его головки. От этого простого движения кожу на спине покалывает.

Хайтан облизывает красные губы, но Лазарь говорит по возможности строго, хотя и чувствует, как краска заливает щеки:

— Не надо ртом, руками вполне достаточно.

Возмущенное удивление на лице партнера выглядит так забавно, и Лазарь улыбается непослушными губами, мягко и весело, не может содержать тихий смех.

— Почему же? Господин-виверна чем-то обижен на меня? — непонимающе спрашивает Хайтан, склоняет голову набок, а пальцами как будто между прочим поглаживает головку, размазывает выступившую смазку. Лазарь не даёт себе вздохнуть глубже обычного, хлопает ресницами как будто в недоумении.

— Я только хотел лёгких касаний, — объясняет, и все равно ловит ртом воздух, стоит Хайтану сжать пальцы чуть настойчивей. — Я вовсе не собирался… как сказать, ах… обязывать тебя использовать… мм, твой рот, ведь ещё целый день в администрации сидеть…

Хайтан то сжимает, то ослабляет хватку цепких пальцев на нежной коже, водит вверх и вниз, и Лазарь сминает ткань сброшенных одежд, у него уже подгибаются ноги, — что за радостное и щекотное ощущение, впервые за день почувствовать пальцы ног. Хайтан пока не намерен позволить ему кончить — отпускает в определённый момент, спрашивает вкрадчиво:

— Но господин-виверна, а если ваш бесполезный слуга попросит вас? Если я попрошу вас? Позвольте мне вобрать в этот влажный рот, — говорит он почти жалобно, проводит влажными от слюны и смазки пальцами по губам, и они становятся еще ярче.

— Как будто я могу всерьёз сопротивляться! Но ты же сам сказал, нетерпение опасно, а ты сейчас проявляешь именно его, — напоминает Лазарь, хотя и понимает, что это слабый аргумент, и что он возражает только лишь ради того, чтобы видеть, как Хайтан многозначительно закусывает уголок губ, как кладёт пальцы на влажный язык, как погружает их глубже, как слюна блестит на фалангах.

Лазарь продолжает, запинаясь, пытаясь выглядеть строго, дышать ровно, смотреть прямо — насколько строго может выглядеть обнаженный человек в радостном предвкушении:

— Но тебе этими губами ещё целый день говорить. И не только говорить, будешь и улыбаться посетителям, и облизывать губы под их внимательным взглядом. Только подумай! Будешь сидеть как на иголках, и краснеть невпопад, и улыбаться своим мыслям, а кисть в твоих руках…

— Пускай так. Видите ли, сейчас моя жажда коснуться вас сильнее смущения, и я готов переписать каждый свиток десяток раз, лишь бы попробовать вас на вкус, — замечает Хайтан, а сам отодвигается дальше, склоняется к бёдрам Лазаря.

Медленно разводит его ноги в стороны, берет его в рот, сразу до середины, и если бы Лазарь мог, он бы зажал себе рот — но вместо этого его дыхание становится одним тихим, неровным и трепетным стоном. Этот стон, однако, едва ли заглушает влажные и ритмичные звуки, что создаёт его старательный слуга.

Хайтан выпускает член изо рта, и снова берет. Медленно, проводя языком, касаясь губами, втягивая щеки. Смотреть на это совершенно невозможно, но и отвести взгляд полностью тоже нельзя.

Это так восхитительно греет кровь, и похоже на касание тяжелого бархата, и от радостного трепета дрожат уголки губ, и идёт кругом голова — можно описывать как угодно эти несколько минут, пока Хайтан так старательно, так упоенно, на грани между нежностью и грубостью давится, насаживается ртом на член господина, пока Лазарь не пытается сказать ему «Отодвинься», но как будто пропускает его попытки мимо ушей, — и господин-виверна со сдавленным выдохом пятнает его разгоряченное лицо. Хайтан не выглядит ни удивленным, ни смущенным: он собирает липкую влагу губами; трется щекой о ствол, целует внутреннюю сторону бедра.

— Будь добр, приведи себя в порядок, — говорит Лазарь с несвойственным ему смущением в голосе, и отводит взгляд. Ему не очень понятно, почему Хайтана так тянет пачкать лицо — хотя он, на минуточку, придворный высшего ранга, секретарь при храмовой администрации, которому даровано право носить драгоценный синий цвет.

— Благодарю, что позволили недостойному слуге сделать предложенное, — замечает Хайтан с мрачным торжеством, пытаясь отыскать в рукаве своего сброшенной на кровать синей формы платок; отыскав, вытирает лицо и липкие капли с живота и рёбер своего господина.

Лазарь вздыхает, успокаивая сердце. Он наконец-то чувствует полноценное тепло, и тело, кажется, стало даже стало лучше слушаться: Лазарь осторожно сцепляет пальцы и так, и эдак, и они повинуются. Чудесно, восхитительно.

— Желаете одеваться? — спрашивает слуга, наведя приемлемый порядок.

Лазарь ничего не говорит, смотрит в темный потолок, собираясь с мыслями, вместо слов медленно показывает жестами: и желаю одеваться, и изволь обнять господина, и делай что должно. Жестовый язык он перенял от своего драгоценного брата, и этот навык оказывается полезен; Лазарь находит ему применение как среди придворных, так и в стенах спальни. Ему нравится чувствовать, как руки послушно складываются в слова.

Хайтан выполняет приказ, накидывает ему на плечи одно из многих скинутых одежд, послушно устраивается рядом. Лазарь прислоняется щекой к его обнаженному плечу, и какое-то время бездумно смотрит перед собой. Ему нравится легкая усталость, и сбитый пульс, и веселый ток крови по сосудам. Это утро вышло таким хорошим, несмотря на унылое пробуждение; такие вещи хочется запомнить надолго.

Лазарь рассеянно берет слугу за руку, переплетает пальцы одной руки, а другой водит пальцем по золотой татуировке змеи под молитвенными чётками, которая обвивает правое запястье. Иногда голова этой змеи на внешней стороне, иногда на внутренней, иногда заползает на тыльную сторону ладони. Золото татуировки завораживает, и кажется, будто она двигается.

— Я собирался выйти на террасу желтых цветов, чтобы ты зачитал мне список сегодняшних дел, — замечает Лазарь. — Но, кажется, уже время к восьмой страже, а я… как говорят мои черноводские родственники со стороны отца, сижу расхристанный, неприбранный, млявый и абыякавый да жыцця. Будем исправлять?

Хайтан молчаливо соглашается, помогает Лазарю умыться и одеться заново, снова усаживает перед зеркалом, и сам приводит себя в порядок, пока господин-виверна красит лицо, и подносит изящные коробочки с заколками — их у Лазаря имеется порядочно, на любой день, погоду или незапланированное празднование. Конечно, волосы потеряли былое великолепие после болезни: потускнели, потеряли былой блеск, из когда-то солнечно-золотистых стали будто покрытыми пылью, а некоторые пряди и вовсе поседели — но это не повод лишать их украшений.

— Не могу руки высоко поднять, — негромко жалуется Лазарь. — Заколи мне волосы.

— Вы же не думаете, что вам сегодня удастся с тростью ходить? — замечает Хайтан, закрепляя высокую прическу парными шпильками с одинаковыми яшмовыми журавлями — символами скорой осени.

— Конечно-конечно, — вздыхает Лазарь. — Какой стыд. Нет, убери эти серьги с яшмой, не буду их сегодня носить… Я благодарен, что не теряю сегодняшний день, но это ивовое кресло лишает меня душевного равновесия. Опять смотреть на окружающих снизу вверх, и каждый ещё будет не знать, куда девать глаза…

— Прикажете снарядить паланкин?

— Благодарю за напоминание, но ни за что. Кресло может быть от наших двуличных родственников, но по крайней мере оно не наносит мне столько вреда, сколько вечно шатающаяся коробка.

На самом деле «ивовое» кресло с колесами в треть человеческого роста сделано из дерева, которое не растет в Беловодье — Лазарь уже и не помнит, как оно называется — но легкость и гибкость сложной конструкции подобны изящной иве. Это давний подарок от Ваарденов, влиятельного рода из-за моря. Они — самоуверенная и высокомерная знать Старого Света, что считает род ллеу Варденов то ли своей младшей дочерней ветвью, то ли удельными правителями заморской колонии.

Насколько бы ни были подозрительны подарки из далеких земель, приходится признать, что с этим они угадали: как бы ни старались белые и разноцветные слуги носить паланкин с господином-виверном аккуратно, это и близко не стоит с ивовым креслом, которое позволяет своему владельцу хоть немного самостоятельности.

Пока они спускаются на первый этаж, Хайтан вполголоса перечисляет планы на сегодняшний день:

— Если желаете, то еще успеваете позавтракать в одиночестве, собрание виверн только на десятой страже. Через два часа начинается прием в администрации, а на второй страже после полудня к вам записан директор Паньгу по поводу того студента-ведьмы…

— Ох, Паньгу, Паньгу, — вспоминает Лазарь, привычно перебирая четки храма Цветка Закона, одну прохладную нефритовую бусину за другой. — Директор и его долгие вежливые жалобы на то, будто я слишком молод, чтобы вмешиваться в дела школы при храме…

— Вы можете отказаться от аудиенции, — напоминает Хайтан. — Считайте меня предвзятым, но мне видится, что старику не столько нравится докучать вам, сколько хочется выглядеть приближенным к правящей семье.

— И всласть сплетничать об этом с подчиненными! Ругаться, что вот Хайтану Хоудзы, этому выскочке, этому смутьяну, почему-то положен высший придворный чин, а вот ему, заслуженному и мудрому Паньгу Пинь-Эр, ничего не положено. Знаю, знаю. Чувствую, на аудиенции мне пригодится мой драгоценный брат… Да, пускай Паньгу будет жаловаться о студенте-ведьме в присутствии другой ведьмы, нашего третьего младшего господина-виверны. А я посмотрю, как далеко может дойти его дерзость… К слову о драгоценном брате, ты подумал о моем вчерашнем предложении? Согласен разделить его одиночество в обучении?

— Если я смогу вам лучше послужить, я соглашусь на что угодно. Если третий младший господин-виверна согласится терпеть мое присутствие…

— Я рад. Со своей стороны надеюсь, Авель не заупрямиться слишком сильно, — замечает Лазарь, прекрасно зная, что его младший брат обожает упрямиться по поводу и без.

Принято считать, что эта черта у него унаследована от царственных предков, и никак не связана с волшебством в крови. К стыду и сердечной боли, Лазарь не может сказать ничего определённого об этом. До того, как его подкосила болезнь в самый чёрный год Беловодья, третий старший господин-виверна совсем не интересовался своим братом — а к тому моменту, когда взял покровительство над ним, Авель уже принял противоречивое звание ведьмы. Каким был юноша-виверна до того, как произошло несчастье в Черноводье, ныне знают только матушка и отец, но никто не осмелится спрашивать их о прошлом.

Что до фамильных черт, ллеу Варденам приписывают их великое множество, и упрямство среди них не самое главное. Увидеть вживую весь список качеств можно на собрании виверн, куда каждое утро должны являться все взрослые члены семьи: и глава семьи, и ее сердечные друзья, и госпожа-наследница со старшим братом, и младший из виверн, Авель, и он сам, Лазарь ллеу Варден, ведающий делами при храме Цветка Закона.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В Беловодье младших близких родственников принято называть «драгоценными», а старших «совершенными». Это этикетная фраза, а не показатель расположения

«Собрание виверн» звучит внушительно, но с тем же успехом его можно назвать семейным сборищем. Каждый день на десятой страже в пиршественном зале на первом этаже, где проходит ежемесячный «пир виверн», собираются все члены семьи ллеу Варденов или присылают слугу с документом о статусе дел.

Когда Лазарь в сопровождении секретаря появляется в пиршественном зале, помещение кажется гулким, пустым, но не является таковым. Только приноровившись к полумраку, Лазарь видит за у высокого окна одного из двух нынешних глав рода, Альваро ллеу Вардена.

— Приветствую отца, — церемонно говорит Лазарь, и неловко кланяется, насколько это возможно в его положении, сложив руки в молитвенном жесте.

— Приветствую главу правящей семьи, — вторит Хайтан, немного отойдя от ивового кресла и совершив два чрезмерно низких поклона в пояс, за себя и за господина.

Альваро ллеу Варден — невысокий, худощавый, бесконечно изящный человек с лисьими чёрными глазами, угольно-чёрными волосами и чёрной же бородкой клинышком. Точно такие беспросветно темные глаза, когда радужка и зрачок неотличимы по цвету, Лазарь унаследовал именно от отца — как и узкий нос, как и тонкие губы.

До того, как стать сердечным другом нынешней главы рода ллеу Варденов, до того, как принять новое имя от правящей семьи, отец-виверна принадлежал семье Симаенага из Черноводья, а эта суровая земля не отпускает людей так просто, её свидетельства остаются в привычках и внешнем облике каждого, кто прожил там достаточно долго. Даже прожив несколько десятков лет в Беловодье, отец-виверна не носит яркое золото и цветные металлы, не повышает голос, предпочитает держаться в тени что от солнца, что от внимания окружающих. Его цвета — синий и черный с обязательными белыми кисточками, его украшения — дерево и яшма, а высокая прическа, хотя и делается по беловодской моде, все равно каждый раз похожа на сильно разрушенное чёрное птичье гнездо.

— Лазарь, солнце, — произносит отец. — Я рад видеть, что ты сегодня с нами.

Он подходит ближе, садится на один из высоких старосветских стульев, чтобы быть с сыном на одном уровне.

— Благодарю за то, что вчера прислали мне подарки, — ответил Лазарь, выпрямившись, но все ещё держа руки в уважительном жесте, не решаясь по привычке перебирать храмовые чётки в руке. — Сожалею, я ещё не со всеми свитками успел ознакомиться, я пришлю вам ответ как смогу.

— То будут пустые хлопоты. Не взваливай на себя слишком многое, прошу. Поверь, лучше пускай ты будешь не совсем расторопным сыном, чем издёрганным из-за пустяковых обязательств…

— В храмовой администрации трудно перетрудиться, однако спасибо за заботу, — усмехнулся Лазарь. — Скажите, почему вы сегодня встречаете собрание виверн в одиночестве? Матушка не придёт?

— Думаю, пожалует после начала. Восьмой день восьмого месяца, день благословений в храме Благих Вод… — его речь прервалась двумя маленькими белыми птичками, выпорхнувшими из раскрытого окна. — И конечно, куда же без срочных новостей. Вот они, полезли сразу на стол, куда же ещё.

Отец протянул им руку, и птички зачарованно вспорхнули на край широкого рукава, уцепились коготками за ткань, рядом с нашитыми белыми кисточками. Хотя замерев, белые синицы и подобны помпонам, сейчас они отказываются сидеть неподвижно: прыгают вверх и вниз по рукаву, расправляют крылышки, будто собираясь взлететь, но в последний момент передумывают; их блестящие глаза высматривают все, что творится вокруг. Иногда они кажутся милыми, как помощники из детской сказки, но Лазарь знает, что это ложное впечатление.

Он хотел бы спросить, что сегодня говорят птицы, но опасается получить в ответ нравоучительную лекцию о пользе прилежного учения — ведь в отличие от отца, у Лазаря искусство понимания птиц начинается и заканчивается на лебедях — точнее, он понимает и сможет попросить об услуге только одну лебедь, Чернушку, да и ту он знал с момента ее вылупления из яйца. К своему стыду, Лазарь даже не может определить, что за синицы пожаловали в зал сегодня: горные, городские или дворцовые.

К счастью, отец не думает проверять познания Лазаря, чтобы заполнить время ожидания.

Вскоре в зал входит второй из господин-виверн, Самсон ллеу Варден. Старший из братьев унаследовал лучшие черты родителей: для Беловодья он весьма высок и внушительно сложен, как и славная физической силой мать-виверна, а его лицо с правильными чертами и волосы чёрного шелка — весьма изящная копия отцовских, за исключением несущественных деталей вроде хищной формы улыбки. Он небрежно кланяется, произносит дежурные фразы, приветствует отца-виверну и драгоценного брата, старшего из младших.

Лазарь, склонившийся в полупоклоне насколько позволяет ивовое кресло, как будто забывает распрямиться. Он внимательно смотрит на свои руки, сложенные на коленях, свесившиеся волосы закрывают его лицо, но его плечи предательски трясутся, выдают настоящие чувства.

— Господин-виверна, пожалуйста, прекратите смеяться, — шепчет ему Хайтан из-за плеча, но это совершенно не успокаивает Лазаря. — Прошу, вспомните о приличиях.

Лазарь бы с радостью спросил в ответ «Разве я тот, кто в таком положении должен вспоминать о приличиях?», но если он откроет рот, то засмеётся сильнее, а этого следует избегать.

В обычном состоянии, когда дела текущего дня требуют от Самсона лишь присутствовать при подчинённых, он одевается подчёркнуто просто: синие одеяния с самой малостью золотой вышивки, и сдержанные штрихи синей краски в уголках глаз. В более официальные дни он надевает на плечи шкуру песчаного льва с золотой застёжкой у горла. Сегодня, видимо, некие обстоятельства требуют его присутствия в посольстве Старого Света, и старший из братьев одет в западный костюм: белая рубашка с избыточно пышным белым воротником, штаны со стрелками, узкий жилет и фрак цвета ночного неба из блестящей ткани, а поверх небрежно накинут плащ-хаори удивительного узора. Кажется, этот узор был задуман и создан как яростная противоположность понятию «умеренность»: множество разноцветных бусин, лент, вышивок соединились в одно полотно, буйство красок и текстур производит воистину потрясающее впечатление, и за невыносимой яркостью ткани совершенно невозможно сосредоточить взгляд на человеке.

К счастью, отец, человек безукоризненной выдержки, мудростью и пониманием приближённый к небожителям, не обращает внимания на промедление со стороны Лазаря, продолжает разговор, не изменившись в лице и голосе:

— Самсон, драгоценнейший из сыновей, смею ли я надеяться, что госпожа-наследница сегодня тоже одета по-западному?

— Именно так. Очередная восхитительная идея мастерицы У-эр, — настороженно отвечает старший из сыновей, и замечает жалкое состояние Лазаря по левую руку от отца. — Позволю себе спросить у старшего из драгоценных братьев, как его самочувствие?

Подчёркнуто официальный голос старшего брата совсем не вяжется с яркими красками одежд, и это ломает Лазарю все самообладание, заставляет рассмеяться в голос, прикрыв лицо руками.

— Лазар, ясна сонейка, — говорит отец-виверна, в моменты неудовольствия вспоминающий черноводский язык. — Если уж нарушаешь правила поведения, то хотя бы не совершай это так явно.

— И изволь, расскажи мне, что смешного, я тоже хочу посмеяться, — деланно невозмутимо спрашивает Самсон, усаживаясь за длинный стол напротив отца и брата. Даже сидя, он выше их обоих на голову.

Лазарь поспешно вдыхает и выдыхает, успокаивая сердце, откашливается и отнимает руки от лица, бестрепетно встречает пронзительный взгляд Самсона, отвечает с улыбкой:

— Приношу тысячу извинений. Самсон, совершеннейший из старших, я всего лишь не мог представить, что возможно создать ткань настолько неповторимой текстуры, как твои сегодняшние одежды. Сам знаешь, в Цветке Закона мы смеёмся от радости, когда узнаём новое. Прошу, прими извинения от бесполезного брата, и не держи на меня зла. Это губительно для сердца.

— Да, извинения приемлемы, — замечает Самсон. — А то выходит, что не успеваешь ты сказать слова приветствия, а уже насмехаешься над работой почтенной У-Эр.

— Могу я предложить… — начинает Лазарь, но Самсон не договорил, и небрежным жестом призывает младшего к молчанию.

— Но конечно, твоё поведение сказывается на моем сердце не так губительно, как нрав нашего драгоценного брата. В день Благодатных Вод твой милый Авель мог бы и отвлечься от своих духовных исканий, поприсутствовать на служении одного из храмов-покровителей. Горожане Беловодья, боюсь, уже и забыли, что над ними есть и третий младший господин.

— Уверяю, есть весомые причины, почему драгоценный младший брат не посещает эти мероприятия. Не держи на него зла, — быстро отвечает Лазарь с приятной улыбкой, но его тон становится далёк от располагающего.

Ведь он сам же и наказал Авелю остерегаться людных мест, предложил ненадолго оставить Мраморный дворец, хотя мысль о разлуке, пускай недалёкой и краткой, отравляла сердце — а всё из-за подозрений в адрес недавно нанятых слуг и поспешно назначенных храмовников.

Самсон, имеющий собственные суждения на этот счёт, пренебрежительно усмехнулся:

— Дай угадаю, весомые причины — это твои распоряжения? Сожалею тебя разочаровывать, но твои храмовые игры не являются достойной причиной…

Закончить он не смог, раздраженно зашипел, и Лазарь тоже дёрнулся от резкой боли в виске: одна из отцовских птиц неведомо когда успела опуститься ему на плечо, и вот сейчас по удобной случайности решила чувствительно потянуть за светлый локон у виска.

— А теперь, если никто не возражает, я бы приступил к обсуждению планов перед большим собранием, — начал отец самым мягким из голосов, от которого непдготовленных людей прошибает нервная дрожь и в голове начинаются вопросы в духе «в чем же я виноват?».

Белые синицы так и остались сидеть на плечах Лазаря и Самсона, и никто не сделал попытки их согнать.

Отец-виверна не стал звать слуг, сам совершил приготовления к собранию: развернул на столе карту Беловодья, отпечатанную на тонкой серой бумаге, перевернул песочные часы, отсчитывающие полчаса — столько должно идти первое собрание виверн, пока не явятся представители малых и больших ведомств на ежедневный обмен новостями. Он начинает свой доклад, попутно указывая раскрытой ладонью на места в городе, о которых идёт речь:

— С нашей прошлой встречи новых запросов о сотрудничестве и налогах от Ваарденов из Старого Света мы не получали, вопреки обещаниям в письмах. В это время в порту Дежимы, — на этих словах отец-виверна кладёт на схематичное изображение района одну из белых кисточек с рукава. — В порту стоят два десятка железных кораблей, все прибыли для торговли, дорогих гостей нет и не предвидится. Тем не менее, я приказал усилить надзор за портом и окружающими районами, и распорядился держать погоду ясной ещё семь дней. В денежном выражении это выходит около двухста серебряных лянов в день, расходы занесены в малую бухгалтерскую книгу. Случаев заражений пока не известно, и непохоже, будто нынешняя эпидемия началась в порту. Документы о наблюдениях переданы в зал Одного Свитка для составления предсказаний. Самсон, рассказывай, как дела у стражи.

Второй господин-виверна кладёт на карту карманные часы так, чтобы восточные районы города оказался окружены серебряной цепочкой:

— Мы продолжаем удерживать карантин в восточных районах Беловодья. Это затрагивает улицы Дражайшей половины, Корабельную и Книжную, район Корзины Лавочника, комплекс храма Сутры Водопада вместе с больницей. Патрули идут по четыре стражи подряд на каждом отрезке в четыре строения, введено усиление досмотра, а также сопровождение тех, кто вышел из дома — все обходится в тысячу лянов в день. Прогнозы распространения болезни неутешительные, запрос о помощи больнице при Водопаде и создании пунктов оказания помощи рассматривается матушкой-виверной.

— Есть ли заражённые среди стражи? — спрашивает Альваро ллеу Варден.

— Есть, меньше десятка, помещены на карантин в храме, тяжёлых случаев нет.

— Кто составляет предсказание о распространении болезни?

— Отчеты записаны со слов докторов и их помощников при больнице Сутры Водопада, их дополняют наблюдениями из храма и рапортами начальников стражи. В обычной ситуации составлением статистики занимаются на кафедре годовых исчислений в Цветке Закона, но пока нет внятных данных, может ли поветрие распространяться через одежду, почтовых животных или письма. Я со стороны управления порядка составил запрос в Цветок Закона с просьбой предоставить шаблоны исчислений, но не получил ответа. Сами знаете, что отношения у Цветка и Сутры весьма прохладные.

— Хорошо. Лазарь, как дела у Цветка и школы?

Лазарь снимает с запястья молитвенные чётки, окружает южные районы города и часть Каменно-Бумажной крепости нефритовыми стенами:

— За последний месяц случаев заболеваний не было ни среди послушников, ни среди преподавателей. Тех, кто жили рядом с пораженными районами, приютили в пустующих кельях главного храма. Из-за запрета на посещение родственников и отмены празднований были волнения среди послушников, но ни во что серьезное они не вылились. Некоторые монахи настойчиво выражают желание присоединится к утренним и вечерним очистительным шествиям Благодатных Вод, дабы город лучше противостоял заражениям. Что до обучения послушников из деревни, в частности ведьм — преподавательский состав все ещё сопротивляется принятию этого указа. Дополнительных расходов нет. Если организовать очистительные ритуалы, расходы составят менее 50 серебряных лянов, но риски для участников шествий трудно оценить, ждём недельный отчёт.

— Как продвигается расследование по поводу пропавшего ученика? — следует вопрос, который Лазарь бы проигнорировал от кого угодно, кроме отца-виверны.

— Виновный студент все ещё находится под стражей, учительский состав и администрация не могут договориться о его дальнейшей судьбе.

— Есть ли опасность? — спрашивает Самсон, подразумевая, что администрация — это Лазарь и есть, и на нем вся ответственность.

— Само собой, есть опасность, — отвечает с ноткой раздражения и начинает заново объяснять сотню раз сказанное. — Заключение под стражу не значит, что ведьма перестаёт быть носителем опасности, всего лишь возможных жертв становится меньше: вместо оживленной улицы, где может находиться сотня человек и имущество разной ценности, пострадавшими могут стать только десяток других заключённых и служащие тюрьмы. Но расследование ещё не закончено, и может оказаться, что студент-ведьма такая же жертва, как и тот, кто пропал. В такой ситуации решение не может быть принято в спешке, даже если время работает против нас. Предписания закона и здравого смысла вступают в противоречие, и это не может быть решено двумя совещаниями и десятком подписей.

— Понимаю, — соглашается отец-виверна. По голосу невозможно понять, одобряет ли отец ход мыслей Лазаря или нет — скорее всего, сейчас он только слушает и запоминает.

Самсон делает страшное лицо, но не решается нарушить протокол собрания, запрещающий личные высказывания. Хотя фраза «Лазарь, наш доблестный защитник ведьм» так и готова сорваться с его губ.

Старший брат хочет спросить ещё что-то каверзное, но в один момент он что-то замечает, выражение его лица становится растерянным и брезгливым одновременно, и он спрашивает:

— Драгоценный брат, сегодня с тобой точно все хорошо?

Лазарь машинально касается костяшками пальцев верхней губы и кончика носа, но не чувствует крови. Глупости, ей неоткуда взяться. Утром все было хорошо.

— Что заставляет тебя волноваться? — спрашивает с улыбкой.

— Твоя рука.

Лазарь поднимает руки повыше, подставляет их под косой солнечный луч из витражного окна, и точно — из-под кончиков, из-под краев ногтей выступают ярко-красные капельки. Их вид на белой и сухой коже подобен лесным ягодам на снегу.

— Вот я и хочу знать точно, как твоё здоровье сегодня, — выжидательно добавляет Самсон, повышая голос. — И не желаешь ли ты лишиться чувств прямо посреди большого собрания, в присутствии десятка посторонних.

Хайтан молча протягивает вышитый платок из-за плеча, и Лазарь оборачивает правую кисть в гладкую ткань.

— Не вижу причин лишаться чувств, и на здоровье жаловаться мне сегодня не приходится, — говорит он подчёркнуто спокойно, не поднимая глаз от затронутой болезнью руки. — Но полагаю, на второй части собрания не смогу присутствовать.

Пушистая синица на его плече ободряюще тыкается макушкой в шею, и Лазарь слабо улыбается маленькой попытке его подбодрить. Но Самсон не склонен подбадривать; наоборот, в нем вспыхивает раздражение:

— Я много раз говорил тебе, что не следует посещать собрания, если ты даже не можешь сам подняться на ноги. И зачем? Чего добиваешься этим? Думаешь, заботы одного дня так требуют твоего присутствия? Чувствуешь себя героем, превозмогающим обстоятельства? Да если…

— Самсон, позволь заметить, твои возмущения неуместны, — говорит отец-виверна вполголоса, но не услышать его невозможно. — Если тебе больше нечего сказать о сегодняшних делах, я разрешаю тебе выйти на террасу, полюбоваться утренними видами неба до начала основного собрания.

Старший брат тут же замолкает, опасаясь перечить, и молча забирает карманные часы с карты Беловодья. Когда он выходит из зала, отец продолжает:

— Секретарь Хоудзы, вы тоже покиньте нас на несколько минут.

Синий слуга почтительно опускает голову, но медлит исполнять повеление, не двигается с места, и Лазарь оборачивается, встречает взгляд Хайтана, словами подтверждает просьбу главы, облекает слова приказа в срочное распоряжение:

— Оставь меня ненадолго. Распорядись, пускай подготовят мне террасу желтых цветов.

На это Хайтан кланяется уже как положено:

— Будет исполнено.

И Лазарь снова остаётся один на один с отцом-виверной, но в этот раз их беседа вряд ли будет о погоде и подарках. Это мало способствует душевному равновесию: он сжимает в здоровой руке свои зелёные четки, но не решается перебирать звонкие бусины. Казалось бы, третий господин-виверна уже прожил пятую часть человеческой жизни, в его руках часть власти над Беловодьем, а все равно — в присутствии отца то и дело чувствует себя провинившимся мальчишкой без права голоса.

Отец ждёт довольно точно отмеренное время, чтобы заставить тишину стать густой и тягучей, прежде чем сказать:

— Лазарь, солнце ясное, я приношу свои извинения за резкие высказывания Самсона. Выражаю надежду, что они не ранят тебя до глубины души.

— Слова совершенного брата не ранят меня глубоко, только оставляют неглубокие царапины, — откликается Лазарь, хотя его, по правде, возмущения старшего брата заботят его и того меньше.

Ещё несколько лет назад он восхищался Самсоном, ловил каждое его слово, подражал совершенному брату, но с чёрного года все так сильно изменилось, белое стало серым, а чёрное — серым другого оттенка… сейчас Лазарь не помнит своих наивных наваждений, и счастлив находиться в отдалении от дел городской стражи и поддержания порядка.

Отец-виверна счёл нужным прояснить своё отношение к сыновьям:

— Никто из нас, старших виверн, не согласен с его мнением о нездоровье. Однако я хотел бы удостовериться, что с ним также не согласен ты, и будет несогласен драгоценный Авель.

Отец замолкает, будто ждёт ответа, но Лазарь знает этот риторический приём, и не говорит ничего, только снова склоняет голову, прячет под здоровой ладонью другую, замотанную в ткань.

— Однако Лазарь, уверен ли ты, что чувствовал себя хорошо сегодня? И сейчас? Кровь из-под ногтей не кажется мне незначительным симптомом.

Лазарь против воли вздыхает тяжелее положенного, потому что на вопрос «чувствовать хорошо» у него никогда нет ответа. Что значит «чувствовать хорошо»? Лазарь совсем не здоров, как окружающие, и никогда уже не будет, и для него «хорошо» начинается уже тогда, когда не докучает боль в костях или туман в голове.

— Никаких свидетельств и признаков надвигающегося обострения не было, уверяю, — говорит он вслух, и решает добавить деталей, чтобы отвлечь отца от мыслей о болезни. — Полагаю, это закралась досадная ошибка в последовательности заклинательных строк, и проявилась в неурочное время. Я вносил изменения в свои артефакты для карт и отчётных бумаг два дня назад.

— Два дня — это весьма приличный срок для нахождения ошибок, — замечает отец. — Я могу предсказать твой ответ, но все равно спрошу: ты уверен, что должен продолжать работать над артефактами дальше в одиночестве? Тебе ли не знать — чем больше задач мы вкладываем в волшебство наших рук, тем тяжелее его поддерживать. В одиночку на тебя будут падать все ошибки связи и сборки, и результат ты наблюдаешь сам. Не покажешь ли мне руку поближе?

— Спасибо за предложение. Однако я не работаю один, у меня есть Лев и Хонлин, а других таких людей нет во всем Беловодье, — возражает Лазарь, однако стягивает тонкую ткань с руки, кладёт ладонью на стол. Основания ухоженных ногтей уже покрылись застывшей коркой, а края ещё красные, ещё из-под них еще просачиваются яркие капельки.

Это на самом деле не очень хороший знак, потому что именно кончики пальцев связывают человека и волшебство местности, именно они собирают и превращают в артефакты то, что предложено человеку невидимыми чудесами вокруг. И если ошибка затрагивает именно их, она должна быть весьма серьезной… но проверить прямо сейчас не выйдет: записи в каменных покоях, вместе с картами и расходными материалам.

Пять птичек едва ли больше фаланги пальца подлетают к его руке, и Лазарь отворачивается, смотрит в окно, не желая видеть, что они будут творить. Как говорят родственники из Черноводья, не слишком прыглядайся да маленьких живёл. Кожу вокруг ногтей как будто легко задевают кончиками швейных игл, боли не чувствуется, так и нечего обращать на это внимание.

— Полагаю, ты все равно отправишься сегодня в администрацию, — говорит отец. — До вечера благословение синиц будет с тобой, а потом, надеюсь, ты найдёшь и исправишь свою ошибку. А теперь можешь идти, до большого собрания осталось меньше двадцати минут.

— Благодарю отца-виверну, — откликается Лазарь, и почему-то не может заставить голос звучать достаточно весело. Разговоры с отцом всегда внушают смутную печаль.

С позволения отца в комнату входит Самсон и ранние из посетителей, главы дворцовых управлений и чиновники городских служб, но Лазарь не встречается с ними даже взглядом: Хайтан уводит своего господина через малые двери в глубине зала к зимнему саду, а через него к террасе, к садовой дорожке до беседки жёлтых цветов у администрации Храма.


	3. Птицы Лазаря

Они идут молча, и Хайтан доводит господина-виверну до изящного павильона, увитого лозами с жёлтыми листьями — такими они становятся перед следующей, последней порой цветения, после чего станут розовыми и салатовыми, и все осыпятся за одну ночь. Низкий стол, за которым принято сидеть на коленях, уже накрыт, на нем стоит жаровня с лунными булочками, и чайник с коричным чаем, и сезонные фрукты, ломтики которых напоминают силуэты перелетных птиц.

Лазарь не любит присутствия множества мельтешащих слуг, так что Хайтан сам снимает с господина-виверны обувь, помогает ему подняться из кресла, в меру сил сделать пару шагов по мягкому полу, сесть на колени перед низким столом.

— Сядь ближе ко мне, я буду опираться на твоё плечо, — нарушает молчание Лазарь, не чувствуя в спине достаточно сил, чтобы сидеть ровно.

— Как вам будет лучше, — следует ответ.

— И я вовсе не расстроен тем, что прохлаждаюсь в саду, пока идёт собрание чиновников, — замечает он, не то чтобы обращаясь к секретарю, а больше для декларации текущих чувств. — Меня гораздо больше волнует, что за ошибка проявилась так поздно, и почему именно в зале собрания, не раньше и не позже. Скажи, с твоей рукой не происходило ничего неуместного в последние два дня? Ни жара, ни щекотки, ни странного потягивания под кожей?

— Нет, господин-виверна, — отвечает Хайтан.

— А в тот момент, когда моя рука начала проявлять ошибку?

— Ничего необычного я не почувствовал. Позволю себе заметить, что внимание на это обратил ваш совершенный брат. Не думаете ли вы, что ошибка может быть связана с ним? Может ли быть такое, что последнее использованное вашим совершенным братом волшебство повлияло на вас?

Лазарь вытянул перед собой предательскую руку, посмотрел ее на просвет, и не увидел ничего особенного.

— Выражаю сомнение… Мой совершенный брат редко пользуется волшебством. Хотя… О нет. Хайтан, скажи мне, это же был не симптом нынешнего поветрия, от которой устраивают карантин в восточной части города?

— Ваш слуга весьма сомневается в этом. Поветрие морской чумы известно сухим кашлем и чёрными дёснами, а у вас нет ни того, ни другого. И вы не бывали в восточной части, кажется, уже несколько лет.

— Теперь буду целый день мыслями далеко, — скорбно протянул Лазарь. — Конечно, после окончания работы администрации меня навестит Лев, я расскажу ему про случившееся, и мы пересмотрим все строки… но какое мучение ждать!

Он замолчал, потянулся палочками к жаровне на столе, где лежат маленькие нежные булочки с разной начинкой, подцепил одну за румяный бок, но передумал, положил обратно. Есть совсем не хотелось, хотелось вернуться к заклинательным свиткам и всё перечитать.

Хайтан, конечно, не может это игнорировать:

— Ваш бесполезный слуга хочет заметить, что лучше вам что-то съесть перед тем, как администрация откроет двери перед посетителями. Напоминаю, что сегодня часы приёма будут с двенадцатой стражи до пятой. Или вам не нравится то, что вы видите? Приказать принести что-то другое?

— Благодарю, но лишние хлопоты не обязательны. Я всего лишь взволнован… Прошу, покажи мне руку, хочу удостовериться, что с тобой все в порядке.

— Как пожелаете, — соглашается Хайтан, и закатывает два слоя рукавов, протягивает правую руку: смуглая летняя кожа ладони, нетронутая солнцем светлая начинается выше запястья, и между ними — золотые полосы татуировки. Хвост изображённой змеи заползает на внешнюю сторону плеча, её голова едва касается внутренней стороны ладони, рот плотно закрыт, а обозначенное чёрным контуром веко сонно прикрыто. Если присматриваться очень внимательно, можно даже заметить белую точку третьего века. Восхитительная, искусная работа.

И выглядит так же, как и утром, как и всегда — ни трещинок, ни покраснений на золотых краях, ни попыток сдвинуться с положенного места.

— Никаких подсказок не хочешь мне давать, — вздыхает Лазарь, нежно касаясь кончиками пальцев золотой головы у основания большого пальца слуги, будто треплет ее по макушке. — Но я рад, что…

— Ваш синий слуга просит разрешения совершить дерзость, — излишне официальным тоном перебивает Хайтан, его взгляд внимательно смотрит куда-то за плечо Лазаря, в затянутое дымкой небо за столбиками беседки.

— Только если она вписывается в условия вашего расширенного контракта, — в тон ему отвечает Лазарь. — Той части, где говорится о выздоровлении вопреки поспешным приказам.

— Всецело соответствует. Более того, я вам спасу жизнь и достоинство. Дадите мне разрешение?

— Будь добр, — начинает Лазарь, и не успевает договорить, потому что его слуга тут же поднимается с колен, обхватывает его за плечи, прижав лицом к синему шёлку форменной одежды, загородив от окружающего мира синей тканью.

Лазарь немного теряется от резкого движения, но охотно приникает лбом к горячему плечу, обхватывает Хайтан руками в ответ. Эти объятия не похожи на объятия влюблённого, слишком уж они поспешные, негибкие, неподвижные, и скоро Лазарь понимает, от чего его закрывает Хайтан.

Сначала это похоже на порыв штормового ветра, а потом слышен звук, будто шелест листьев в дождливом лесу, и тут же закладывает уши от негромкого, но очень своеобразного, звука: будто кто-то дует в охотничий рог, но не единым выдохом, а множеством коротких гулких звуков. Недовольный гогот лебедя пробирает до костей.

Тут же Лазарь чувствует, как сгиб крыла гулко ударил его секретаря по спине, выбил из легких воздух.

— Чернава, милая, прекрати, — зовёт господин-виверна свою знакомую на человеческом языке. — Хайтан ничего плохого не сделал, нет причин так выражать недовольство. Замечу, что это ты собиралась поднять тут такой ветер, что я бы против него не выстоял.

На самом деле неважно, что именно говоришь лебеди словами — птицы не понимают человеческого языка, очень уж он беден звуками. Важна интонация: Чернава всё же достаточно долго прожила с людьми, и умеет отличить голос своего хозяина от голосов других бескрылых существ.

Гогот сменяется раздраженным шипением, но больше разгневанная птица на секретаря не нападает. Лазарь отстраняет от себя возлюбленного слугу, просит его:

— Прости, что снова прошу покинуть меня, но мой птичий совсем плох. Боюсь, что в твоём присутствии он будет ещё хуже! Вернись ко мне, когда я закончу говорить со своей дорогой подругой. Ты не сможешь проигнорировать момент, когда она покинет беседку, уверяю.

— Пожалуйста, не извиняйтесь перед этим бесполезным слугой, — отвечает Хайтан с плохо скрываемой улыбкой. — Я способен покинуть вас на несколько минут и без обиды в сердце.

Если Чернава в раздражении расправит крылья, то займёт собой всю беседку. На самом деле, по сравнению с другими лебедями, ее характер еще можно назвать кротким.

Лазарь остается сидеть напротив своей пернатой подруги. Он изгибает шею и приветствует ее как положено, чередует раздраженное шипение и благозвучное кликание. Кликать даже лишнее, сами лебеди Беловодья уже давно считают, что слишком много чести удостаивать людей благостными звуками, но господин-виверна любит делать красивые жесты даже по отношению к тем, кто не захочет их оценить.

Сколько бы Лазарь ни изучал тексты давних лет, он не смог найти там свидетельств, что раньше лебеди имели вздорный характер. Наоборот: их превозносили за благозвучный голос, изящный вид и трогательную дружбу, которую они предлагали что себе подобным, что достойным представителям других видов. Эта лебединая дружба, однажды заключенная, часто тянется всю жизнь, а иногда и дольше: потомки почившей птицы могут питать приязненные чувства и к постаревшему человеку, и кого детям и внукам.

Но, видимо, в ходе истории лебеди поняли, что люди из города ничего плохого им не сделают, даже если относиться к ним весьма несправедливо, и вот уже сколько времени предпочитают драться, ругаться и вносить смуту в размеренный быт горожан: словом, делать все то же самое, что и почтовые гуси, но при этом не разносить почту. С точки зрения учения Цветка Закона, таким отношением лебеди нешуточно портят жизнь своих потомков, накапливая промахи, злословие и раздражение каждого дня. Поэтому провинившихся послушников, адептов и молодых монахов часто отправляют читать проповеди лебедям Лунного озера, чтобы они перестали вести себя, как пернатые бандиты.

Лазарь снова кличет, спрашивает, как у его драгоценной подруги дела, как ее сердечный друг без человеческого имени. Чернава смеется над его произношением и попутно рассказывает о делах на дальнем берегу Лунного озера: Лазарь не понимает половину специализированных терминов, связанных с высиживанием яиц, но в целом может уловить, что в отсутствие Чернавы за будущих лебедят несет ответственность ее друг, но справляется с этим не очень хорошо: забывает переворачивать яйца или же вовсе садится мимо них, и потому нельзя покидать его надолго.

Ее не очень интересует, что у людей не принято вести разговоры о нерожденных детях, но в своё время Лазарь наслушался от менее воспитанных лебедей всякого, и сейчас очень терпимо относится к вопросам от своей лебеди, не собирается ли кто-нибудь из молодых виверн уже продолжить славный род. Не выражает беспокойство, как бывало, что «третьей старшей виверне нужно особенно озаботиться потомством, потому что слабые и больные особи умирают раньше» — и на том спасибо.

Только после обстоятельной беседы Чернава соизволяет выслушать очередную просьбу Лазаря, и соглашается найти драгоценного брата, отвести виверну-ведьму из лабиринтов Бумажной части дворца до администрации Цветка Закона к назначенному времени. Авель, как и Лазарь, сторонится разноцветных слуг и незнакомых лиц, и скорее всего, будет избегать всех человеческих посланцев.

Когда лебедь его покидает, напоследок приобняв длинной шеей поверх плеча в знак расположения, Лазарь устало вздыхает, прикладывает руку к середине груди, чуть ниже ключиц: от того, что приходилось долго говорить непривычным способом, долго что-то ноет под кожей, под костями. Нельзя сказать, что это неприятное чувство — оно похоже на внезапную тишину после многолюдного гомона.

Когда Хайтан снова появляется на пороге беседки, снова занимает своё место рядом, Лазарь говорит ему с лишней серьезностью:

— Хочу обратить внимание, что когда ты схватил меня так неожиданно, я немного растерялся. Все же Чернава не стала бы на меня нападать… а ты поступил так поспешно.

Хайтан покорно складывает руки у сердца, отвечает с легким поклоном, но без особого раскаяния в голосе:

— Я принёс неудобства господину-виверне?

— Сделай так ещё раз, будь добр.

Но Хайтан не торопится проявлять покорность, решает побыть излишне внимательным к словам:

— Позвольте заметить, что если я обниму вас сейчас, это уже не будет неожиданным. Этот бесполезный слуга не полностью понимает ваше требование: вы приказываете, чтобы вас неожиданно обняли в любое время в будущем? Или желаете, чтобы вас обняли сейчас, пускай и предсказуемо? Или вам хотелось бы получить любой другой знак трепетного отношения, который…

— А есть ли возможность получить всё это сразу? — перебивает Лазарь, не в силах решить, стоит ли возмутиться и отчитать Хайтана за многословие, или засмеяться неожиданному ответу. — Есть ли причина, по которой все перечисленное тобой не может быть исполнено?

Хайтан хмурит брови, будто серьезно задумывается, и спустя томительные секунды отвечает:

— Вы совершенно правы, господин-виверна, все перечисленное может быть совершено, и совершено с радостью. Позвольте начать…

И в этот раз Хайтан трогательно осторожно, стараясь не тронуть яшмовые заколки и не смять официальных одеяний, привлекает к себе господина-виверну, и Лазарь с нежностью приникает к основанию его шеи, прикрывает глаза, и странным образом чувствует, как кровь взволнованно приливает к сердцу его возлюбленного друга. Это кажется таким простым и чудесным, даже если подобное случалось множество раз до сегодняшнего дня, и случится в будущем ещё столько же.

— Из всех людей, только рядом с тобой мне так спокойно, — говорит Лазарь то, что появляется в мыслях, и не слишком заботится о том, правда это или наваждение. — Среди тысячи голосов, я буду жаждать расслышать лишь только твой голос. Мой любимый, драгоценный, чудесный Хайтан, как же мне повезло найти тебя…

Ему удивительно каждый раз заново вспоминать, что можно чувствовать себя счастливым, высказав лишь несколько взволнованных мыслей. Он прижимается к своему возлюбленному другу крепче, насколько могут удержать его бессильные руки, и Хайтан, прочитав его намерения, бережно обнимает крепче, отгораживает от всего окружающего мира.

— Мне кажется, будто я не достоин ваших чувств, — тихо говорит Хайтан, касаясь горячими и сухими губами макушки, и виска, и чуть ниже уголка глаза. — Однако вы, господин-виверна, говорите мне о них вслух, с легким сердцем, и не задумываясь. Каждый день я не могу привыкнуть, что это не грёзы наяву, что вы и правда рядом, смотрите на меня, говорите со мной… мне кажется, во всем видимом свете я не найду ничего более достойного удивления и восхищения, чем вы сейчас, в моих руках…

— О, я думаю, видимый свет ещё найдёт, чем тебя удивить, — замечает Лазарь, отвлекаясь от весенних слов непознаваемости мира, но не переставая подставлять щеку под легкие касания.

Трепетную тишину жестоко прерывает напоминание о времени: в отдалении раздаются два длинных сигнала колокола и один короткий. Одиннадцатый раз за сутки сменилась стража, один час остался до начала приёма, а до здания Храма Цветка Закона идти не менее получаса…

— А что вы скажете про невидимый свет? — спрашивает Хайтан лукаво, заметив тень неудовольствия на лице господина-виверны.

— Невидимый? — спрашивает Лазарь растерянно. — С ним не может быть однозначного ответа, потому что…

— Хотите ли узнать, может ли вас удивить невидимый свет? — спрашивает Хайтан, и его господин замолкает, заинтересованно кивает. — Тогда закройте глаза и немного подождите, я покину вас лишь на минуту, не больше. Смею предупредить, что если будете подсматривать, то незримый свет исчезнет, и вас ничто не удивит.

Лазарь с неудовольствием трясёт головой: разве я когда-либо подсматривал? И в знак покорности даже отворачивается, будто собирается наблюдать трепет листьев под легким ветром.

Хайтан умеет двигаться так тихо, что бывает, и шороха одежды не слышно, однако даже сквозь легкий шелест листьев Лазарь слышит характерный звук, будто зажигаются спички. Может быть, он творит волшебство? Любимые заклинания Хайтана — те, что связаны с огнём…

Когда Хайтан снова садится перед ним и накрывает губы господина-виверны своими, и тот против воли приоткрывает рот шире, пытается вдохнуть холодного воздуха — губы его возлюбленного друга кажутся горячее кипятка, касаться их почти больно. Хайтан, не настаивая, слегка подаётся назад, но Лазарь хочет распробовать это ощущение лучше, не поднимая век наклоняется, ищет его губы своими.

— Можете открывать глаза, — разрешает Хайтан.

Перед глазами Лазарь не видит ничего особенного, но вместо желанных уст подле его рта обнаруживается нежный и пряный бок лунной булочки. Ее хрусткое тесто трескается под губами от одного только нажатия, и Лазарь поспешно ловит густую начинку губами. Кажется, он позабыл, что поначалу намеревался выглядеть бесстрастно, что бы ни увидел, но глаза против воли раскрываются шире, брови ползут вверх.

— Вкусно? — заботливо спрашивает Хайтан, а на его лице расцветает непростительно довольное выражение. — Вам нравится?

Лазарь с некоторым опозданием кивает, говорит:

— Нравится… Они оказались лучше, чем казались вначале. Это потому, что ты их зачаровал?

— Смею предположить, это потому, что вы успели проголодаться. Ваш бесполезный слуга всего лишь разогрел жаровню.

Сдержанное выражение торжества на его лице становится просто невозможным, но Лазарю радостно видеть его таким, радостно чувствовать себя очарованным и побеждённым.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо <3
> 
> Лебеди несколько веков носят статус священных птиц правящей семьи: после войн и голода Трех Сливовых Восстаний именно они откликнулись на просьбу тогдашней матери-виверны, и после расправы над зачинщиками смуты она в знак благодарности запретила горожанам не только охотиться на лебедей, но и рыбачить на озерах, где эти птицы изволили выращивать потомство. Но в те времена эти величественные птицы издавали благозвучные кличи и не имели привычки гоготать и шипеть, как самые вздорные почтовые гуси.


End file.
